Alucard's New Reign
by FurnaceSuit
Summary: With the war over now there is nothing to do, or so everyone thought. this story continues when alucard comes back after dissapearing for awhile. Is there a new war upon us? Is Alucard ready for his new challange? {please review} *Disturbing details and some foul language* (is in progress and is written in play like format)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

{Alucard walks in the room to see Seras staring at the fire place}

Alucard: you haven't changed a bit police girl.

Seras: oh hello master! Yes I have. I've grown taller! See! *stands up*

Alucard: *maniacal grin* so you have. *slides across the room, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed*

{Integra enters the room} welcome back Alucard. It has been years, hasn't it? Too bad I'm not as young as I used to be.

Alucard: you are still as young as I remember master. I see no change upon you.

Seras: hey master can we go on a job? I haven't been on one since you disappeared.

Alucard: *ponders for a moment* I guess we could. *looks at Integra*

Integra: I suppose so. There are a couple of rampant vampires in downtown London, They've been causing quite a problem with the rise is thoughtless killings.

Alucard: Then on we go. I'm taking the chopper. Come police girl. *strides out of the room followed by Seras*

{In downtown London, Seras walking down the alley looking helpless as ever}

Seras: oh my I believe I'm lost. How will I ever get home?

{Three men in suits walk up, all looking alike, to her with maniacal grins}

Guy 1: ello little girl. You seem to be lost...and alone.

Seras: yes I was walking home and I have never been down here before. Could you help me?

Guy 3: sure we could. *smells her hair* you smell mighty well this evening.

Seras: Thank you kind sir.

Guy 2: *grabs Seras' arm tightly* Why don't you come with us.

Guy 3: yeah we'll show the way home. *grabbing her other arm*

Seras: Please let go your hurting me!

Guy 1: don't you want to go home? *a slightly sadistic chuckle*

Seras: *tugs hard but stuck in their grasps*

{Slamming Seras against the wall tilting her head}

Guy 1: I like the look of this neck, so soft and tender. *goes in for a bite*

{a gunshot is heard and Guy 1's head explodes, splashing blood upon Seras and the wall as the body falls to its knees and topples over, Seras standing there licking the blood off her chest}

Guy 2: What the bloody hell?! Who did that?! *turns around* Show yourself coward!

Alucard: *slowly drifts from the shadows* A coward? You must be mistaken. Only a coward such as you would dare call me out.

Guy 3: I will kill ya for killing my brother ye bastard! *charges at Alucard*

Alucard: *disappears*

Guy 3: huh? Where'd he go? *looks up*

Alucard: *in black mass form*

Guy 3: w-what the hell are you?! *falls back*

Alucard: come on! Fight me! Fight me!

Guy 3: Monster!

Alucard: *his smile fades* then that makes you a dog. No..that makes you *his dog form extends from his arm* dog food. *it lunges forward at Guy 3*

Guy 3: aah ahh ahh! *the dog bites off his left arm and both his legs* Oh god oh god!

Alucard: God cannot save you! *the dog eats the rest of Guy 3*

{guy 2 runs off in screaming and Seras follows him as Alucard sits there looking at his blood covered hands}

Alucard: heh heh dog food…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

{Back in Hellsing HQ}

Integra: it's hard to get around without Walter; he was such a loyal friend.

{a crash of glass and a few gunshots are heard down the hall from Her room}

Integra: *grabs her pistol under the bed covers and walks out into the hallway*

{two large mass figures dart down the hall toward Integra, she fires and misses by a few centimeters. Both masses rush quickly and pin Integra against the wall, hard enough to knock the breath out of her}

Mass 1: Where's the one known as Alucard? Wench!

Integra: I... I don't know who you're talking about...*trying to release their grip*

Mass 2: tell us! We know he works for you!

Integra: *spits at Mass 1*

Mass2: *lifts up her blouse and reveals her tender stomach* lets go for here *scratches a light "X' on her skin with his long claw*

Mass 1: Last chance ye old hag! Where's Alucard?!

Integra: Go...to hell...

{Both masses begin to slowly cut at her skin, deeper and deeper, as it slowly begins to bleed. Integra struggles to fight back and they laugh holding her tighter. Suddenly, Mass 1 goes flying down the hall, knocking in a few vases along the way, not getting back up. Mass 2 is cut in half and turns to a mist, cowering in the shadows}

Alucard: *steps into the moon light lifting up Integra's head, wiping the blood from her lips* Master… I didn't arrive in time. We must get you to a medical examiner.

Integra: no...no Alucard…*coughs* my time..is done…I am too old to fight anymore…*wheezes* I want you to take over…*takes his hand in hers* please..

{Seras enters and see's what happened and begins to cry, falling to her knees beside Integra}

Seras: No Sir Integra, you can't go yet. Please Sir, don't go.

Integra: My mortal body can't handle no more. Take care of...Alucard. *coughs harder this time wheezes and slowly fades away, her eyes drained of life, her skin cold.*

{Alucard lifts her up in his arms and carries her to her bed. Seras is crying gently behind him.}

Alucard: I knew this would happen.. Don't cry Seras… She lived a good life.

Seras: I will miss her, Master.

Alucard: We all will. *tucks Integra in bed and holds her hand softly in his, and softly says to himself* Good night my master.

{they both leave the room and close the door}

Alucard: Police girl, go arrange a funeral. I have business to attend to.

Seras: *wipes her eyes and becoming serious* yes sir, right away. *goes off down the opposite way of the hall*

Alucard: *walks up to Mass 1, and grabs him by the Collar* WAKE UP! *smacks him*

Mass 1: aah! What?!

Alucard: who sent you!

Mass 1: I won't say anything! *reaches up to strike Alucard*

Alucard: *dodges and rips off his leathery arm, swallowing it with a gurgling slosh sound that echoed the Hall* mmm

Mass 1: AAAHH! You ate my bloody arm, ye bastard!

Alucard: Next with be you! Who sent you?!

Mass 1: Ein Deutsch Offizier! _(a German officer! )_

Alucard: *maniacal laughter that echoed the halls almost breaking the windows* so it's another war is it?!

Mass 1:

Alucard: then you are no more use to me. *bites off his head, blood spatting to the floor as the sound of the constant crunching and grinding is heard from outside, bit by bit he ate him, then with a solid gulp he was gone.* This will be interesting, *walks off into the darkness of the hallway*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

{Underneath the city of London, deep under the sewers in a bunker, which is actually a house made for an army to live in. A little girl is kneeling before a tall thin man in a German soldiers uniform, who is sitting in a chair on a semi stage filled with computer screens.}

Puppy: *yelps at the tight grip around its neck*

Small child (girl): Please Führer Litchen, don't kill her. I promise I von't disobey again. Please.

Führer: One more slip up and she's good as dead. You hear me! No more chances! *throws the small puppy to the little girl* now leave my sight!

{the small girl leaves in a rush, taking the puppy, as a rather tall skinny lady comes in holding a rifle on her shoulder, smoking a cigarette}

Woman: Vell, Litchen you have been so kind these past few days. Vhat is wrong? Not enough killings?

Litchen: it's not zhat. I just have been clouded in ze head lately. *rubs his eyes*

Woman: then vhy don't you go to the spa for a little? Zhat alvays seems to help.

Litchen: true, but I don't have time to be relaxing. My goal now is to create a plan to vipe out ze Helling Organization for good. Not halfvay like ze Major did. He vas a failure.

Woman: vell I vill keep a look-out. Go relax for a little.

Litchen: ja, you are right.

{litchen goes to the small bath house while The woman takes charge. }

Litchen: *steps in the bath and sits down with the water to his shoulders* Vhy is it that I can't keep my head together? May I should send more men to spy on the Hellsing Org. Learn their weaknesses and maybe even drive them crazy.

Voice in distance: maybe I can help.

Litchen: ja, you are perfect Ricordius. A verevolf of the same power capability as Alucard. I want you to battle him, zhen go after his little pet Seras. Do not kill zhem, just injure.

Ricordius: Of course, I do anyzhing to please mein Führer. *smiles into a beastly grin*

{Ricordius fades back through the wall as Litchen relaxes in the bath}

Ricordius: oh zhis vill be fun. *slight chuckle*


End file.
